


Outcasts

by fishling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another one bites the dust, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Both my friends are dead, F/M, Fanfic about a Fanfic, Kamala Khan is Sad, Kamala Khan writes a Fanfic, Misfits (MCU Fanfic), Misfits (MCU Fanfic) AU, Papa Wolverine, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stark Child is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishling/pseuds/fishling
Summary: The sad nerdy teen girl, and the sad cool teen guy. They both become friends and decide to write a fanfic together as a coping mechanism for the greatest tragedy their universe has seen. What a pair of outcasts they are.





	Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoamphibians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/gifts).

I always knew it would be hard to move on if I lost Bruno or Nakia.

I don't know if it was worse or better for them to dust away instead of dying in a car crash or something.

One thing I did know was that I needed therapy after seeing both of them fade away right in front of me.

It turns out I wasn't the only one, because a therapy group for teens and young adults started up a few months after the decimation.

All the people who were there were classmates of mine. Cindy, Abe, Sally, Seymour, and this guy who started going there after the whole Spidey vs. Vulture thing happened on the shore of Coney Island.

We were all just sitting there in silence until the guy I didn't know the name of spoke up.

"So are we just gonna sit here and wait until the paint cracks off the walls, or are we gonna talk about our feelings and junk?"

"I'm okay with talking about feelings and junk." I replied.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Great." Said the new guy. "Who wants to start?"

I raised my hand almost instantly, like I was trying to impress a teacher. Something about the way he was confidently taking charge almost demanded my attention.

"Hand raiser, you're up!”

I started to introduce myself. "I'm Kamala. Sixteen. And I'm here because I lost my mom and both of my best friends." Something I said got a reaction out of the new guy.

Things were quiet for a few seconds until he spoke again. "You guys wanna go clockwise or counterclockwise?"

Clockwise won the vote.

"I'm Abe. Seventeen. I lost my dad and my brother."

"Cindy. Also seventeen. Both parents."

It was the new guy's turn now.

"My name's Albion. I go by Al for obvious reasons. Sixteen. I lost my mom, and I don't even know who my dad is, so there's a chance he's gone too."

That's why I was able to crack his shell.

Sally and Seymour went next, but I was so fixated on Al that I sorta drowned them out.

After the introductions were over we just sorta sat there and talked about life and memes for a few hours.

Al checked the time as it was approaching five.

"Frick!" he said in a panic.

Only he said the other F-Word instead.

He was somehow even cooler now.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta run. I'm supposed to be back where I'm staying in about half an hour. Same time next week?"

Sally nodded yes. Even though Al kinda took control over the introductions, she was the one who coordinated the event.

He left in a hurry.

I stayed there for about ten minutes until I realized that things were just kinda different without him there.

I made up some BS reason to leave even though the event was still another hour long.

There was just something about him that made things harder when he was gone.

It’s like his presence was addictive to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if this doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you, this is a fanfic of a fanfic that my best friend writes. Follow this link to read up on her series so this makes more sense: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169043/chapters/35177633


End file.
